Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge/Rap Meanings
'Donald Trump:' Wake up, Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump (Trump starts his verse by waking Scrooge up from his nap. Charles Dickens was the author of "A Christmas Carol" where Scrooge is the main character. Taking a dump is slang for sh*tting. Trump will elaborate in the next verse.) On this lonely, homely little miserable grump! (Continuing from his previous verse, Trump says he will shit on Scrooge. The latter is a lonely, miserable ugly, and grumpy man.) I'm like the star of a Christmas tree, you're like the stump! (On a Christmas tree, the star is the topmost and most important decoration .By contrast, the stump is the least visible and least important part. Trump says he's more important than Scrooge) I'm not known for my heart but you're still getting Trumped! (A play on Trump's second name. In some card games being trumped is to be beaten) You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me (Donald Trump had married Ivana Zelníčková but broke up for Melania Knauss. Trump is saying since Scrooge and Ivana are basically old he says that scrooge would be as disgusting as his wife in a bikini) Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me I don't shake hands, I don't make fans, I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps'll haunt you, make you think you're going insane You're about to get whooped by three MC's of the ethereal plane (In '' Christmas Carol, Scrooge is haunted by three ghosts.)'' So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain Cause I'm out, I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! (Trump is leaving the battle. Trump says he has a problem by the chains and suitcase on his back hence why he calls himself 2 Chainz, who is a famous rapper. The Chains represent Jacob Marley as he was put in chains that was made by his own free will for all of his greed and ignorance to others similar to Donald Trump.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition, I ain't scared Of this random phantom, haunt all you want, I don't care I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe that hair (Donald Trump's hair does not look like his real hair and more like a wig, Scrooge is saying he doesn't believe that's Trump's real hair) 'J.P. Morgan:' Don't panic, Scrooge, but you're about to crash! I'm J.P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past! (J.P. Morgan was a very wealthy and successful financier among other things from the 19th century until his death in 1913. In this battle, he represents the Ghost of Christmas Past.) Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! (J.P. Morgan has a mustache similar to The Monopoly Man) Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! (J.P. Morgan is saying he owns these raps like he owns the Erie Railroad) You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world (Scrooge once had a relationship with a girl named Belle but broke up with her for money.) You shoulda made like Sebastian, and kissed a girl (Scrooge once had a relationship with a girl named Belle but broke up with her for money. J.P. said his relationship should have been like Eric and Ariel from Disney's Animated Movie, The Little Mermaid, which included a song called "Kiss The Girl" sung by Ariel's friend Sebastian who is a talking crab.) Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? (J.P. is basically saying Scrooge may be rich but he has no heart saying his money is useless without the care to others.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah! Humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious! ("Bah! Humbug!" is well known for being Scrooge's catchphrase.) What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis (A proboscis the nose of a mammal, when it is long and mobile, such as the proboscis monkey. JP Morgan has rhinophyma wich makes his nose looks weird. Scrooge is basically saying his nose is the scariest out of him.) Business and success, that's the life I've selected (Scrooge is assured that choosing money over friendship is the right choice to make.) So enough with your pictures from the past! I'm not affected! (Scrooge shrugs off Morgan's talking about how he should've tried to get closer to Belle.) 'Kanye West:' Well, you're about to be right now! (In a counter to Scrooge's declaration that he would not be affected by J.P. Morgan's appearance and warning, Kanye West enters the battle.) I'm the ghost of what's right now! (West is a very successful modern rapper. He's comparing his success to that of J.P. Morgan and Donald Trump from earlier in the battle. In this battle, West represents the Ghost of Christmas Present.)''' Just take a lesson from Yeezy (Yeezy is one of Kayne West's alternative names) You missing the point, Ebenezy (Simply put, Scrooge missed the points that Trump and Morgan were trying to tell him.) There's more to life than your work take it ease (Scrooge was more focused on his work and money than anything else.) Even I can make Top for Azizy Let's put some friends on your wish list Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas If you think that you wanted this moment Start sharing your money with some of the homeless! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' No! This isn't happening, oh, this is maddening agony, wait Actually, harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture (Scrooge refers back to Donald Trump's line about three emcees coming to rap against him.) I still am expecting a final specter! 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' Boo! (A surprising intro.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' scream (Scrooge was spooked by the surprising intro.) 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' You're gonna die (In the story, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows Scrooge his imminent death.) With no one to love you and no one to cry (Everyone had hated Scrooge prior.) Alone by yourself on the bed of your death (When Scrooge's grave had been shown to him, he learned he died alone.) With a stench of regret on your last dying breath Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands (In A Christmas Carol, the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come shows Scrooge that Tiny Tim has died of his illness, though Scrooge could have paid for his treatment to save him. At the end of the story, however, it is shown that Tiny Tim is still alive.) The penance you should pay for the way you behave Is written as plain as the name on this grave (Claims that Scrooge deserves death for his selfishness.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the shadows of things that will be Or things that may be, only If I depart from my course can they change Say it is thus with what you show me I promise to mend my ways A friend to all men is what I will become 'It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us every-' (An allusion to Scrooge's change of heart in A Christmas Carol. The line "Got bless us everyone" was also famously used in this story by both Tiny Tim and Scrooge. However, in the battle, Scrooge is cut short by the announcer's "Who won?" The "won" part of these words completes the previous quote as a pun.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 39 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Donald Trump